


Spin My Head Right 'Round

by LadyShadowphyre



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Acrobatic Oral, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Ye Gods How Did I Talk Myself Into Posting This, implied blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anastasia Stark can't quite remember how she ended up hoisted into the air with Steve Rogers's tongue making her scream, but she wasn't about to complain!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin My Head Right 'Round

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Avengerkink prompt: [[HET-ISH] rule63!Tony/Steve, cunnilingus](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/4305.html?thread=3042513#t3042513) I am DESPERATELY trying to find it, but there's a particular piece of erotica that is the *perfect* use of Steve's super strength. Just...hrnng. God.
> 
> You know what? I'm just going to accept that that stupidly hot photo has disappeared into the black abyss of Tumblr (or possibly all +500 of my likes - why didn't I reblog it?) so I'm just going to give you a description of it.
> 
> Lady being eaten out by a dude who is physically holding her up, her legs draped over his shoulders and his arms supporting her ass and back. She looked pretty happy.  
> GIVE ME THAT PLEASE. EXCEPT STEVE AND TONY.

**T** HERE WAS A REASONING THERE SOMEWHERE, a logical progression from point A to point D that managed to pass through points B and C consecutively and with appropriate measured responses, as to how Anastasia Stark found herself missing her panties (red lace silk, and she'd probably want those back eventually, they were part of a set) with her skirt shoved up and over her hips to allow her legs to drape over the all too solidly muscular shoulders of one Captain Steve Rogers while his lips and tongue became intimately acquainted with her nether regions. She couldn't for the life of her recall that reasoning, though, because Steve was _holding her upright in mid air_ , large hands curling up behind her to support her back while his biceps supported her thighs. His tongue stroked upwards from the base of her slit up to her clitoris, parting her folds so enticingly only to pass by with barely a flicker inwards before his lips sealed over her clit and he _sucked_.  
  
"Fuck!" Ana cried out, arching her back as much as Steve's hands would allow her, and moaned when her exclamation drew a chuckle that _vibrated_ against the sensitive little nub of flesh Steve was paying such careful attention to. He drew back, and she moaned again in disappointment only to shriek and writhe in his grip as he ducked his head lower and circled the puckered skin of her anus before retracing his path up through her labia. "Fucking tease, you-- ooooooohhh~!" Ana moaned as Steve took her cursing for the encouragement it was meant as and thrust his tongue more deeply into her wet and dripping folds, licking and curling at her walls as his nose buried itself in her hair and rubbed her clitoris in time with the bobbing of his head, and how the hell did he manage that, she'd never gotten oral from anyone who hadn't had to at least use a finger or two, but here she was being wound tighter and tighter by nothing more than Steve's tongue and his grip on her waist and back and was he _humming_ now?! Fucking hell, she was--  
  
She came screaming his name, arching her back far enough she could have seen the world upside down if her eyes hadn't rolled back in her head, muscles clenching as her thighs trembled and quivered, her walls fluttering around his tongue as her release rushed over his tongue and into his waiting mouth. He drew back enough to lap at her folds and she whimpered, shuddering in his grip as he drew further aftershocks of orgasm from her until she fumbled with one hand to weakly push at his forehead, too sensitive for further stimulation just yet. He obliged, drawing back enough to press a weirdly chaste and tender kiss on her inner thigh that made her chest flutter strangely, but she was still floating that happy afterglowing haze of post-orgasmic bliss and decided to worry about possible Arc Reactor malfunctions later.

"Believe me now?" she heard Natasha say smugly from somewhere vaguely to her left and, oh, yeah, that's right, there'd been question of the viability of someone performing oral on a person like this, something about Natasha and a Russian assassin who trained her?  
  
"It's cheating," Clint said, audibly pouting. "Steve's got superstrength, there's no way a normal person could maintain that kind of hold."  
  
"Not without a wall for bracing," Bruce commented quietly and, okay, that was a mental image that Ana was going to be storing away for future solo sessions, but right now....  
  
"Hey, babe," she mumbled a little breathlessly, tapping her fingers on the nearest part of Steve she could reach. "Move your hands a bit further down, huh?"  
  
"Like this?" Steve asked, shifting his hands and, ooh, yeah, perfect support against her hips and lower back. Opening her eyes, Ana flashed something resembling her trademark smirk at him.  
  
"Perfect, soldier," she purred, locking her ankles behind his neck. "Now just stand at attention for me so I can help blow Clint's mind."  
  
" _Clint's_ mind?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow and pouting at her. Ana laughed wickedly.  
  
"Honey," she crooned. "Your _mind_ isn't what I'm about to be blowing."  
  
With that, she let herself arch back again, tensing and locking her legs to get the right arch to put herself exactly even with a certain part of Steve that was very much at attention.  
  
"Damn," she heard Clint exclaim, turning the four letter word into a three-syllable adulation. Ana smirked to herself - score one for the lessons from that contortionist she'd dated - and went to work.

**Author's Note:**

> ~runs off and hides, blushing from posting her porn-writing~


End file.
